


Annoying storms and awkward flirting

by sappholopodz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crushes, Cute Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappholopodz/pseuds/sappholopodz
Summary: Chiaki Nanami gets caught in a storm, and decides to take refuge in a café





	1. Rainy daze

**Author's Note:**

> I made something like this before but I hated it so!! Rewrite time!!  
> I love NanaMiki so much why haven't I written about them yet??  
> 25/4/19: This story is so bad fhfifjkdnd. I'm not continuing this btw, sorry ;)

_Pit pit pat_

"Oh, it's raining?"

_Pit pit pat_

The ice cold water felt wonderful on her warm pale skin. Although the soggy clothes sticking to her didn't feel wonderful in the slightest.

"Ah, I should probably find some shelter, shouldn't I?"

She knew no one would answer her back, but that didn't stop her from talking out loud. Not like anyone was around to hear her anyways.

She stopped in her tracks, kneeling down on the ground and pulling her bag off from around her shoulders. She placed it on the wet ground. There was a chance of the water soaking through the bottom, but she could worry about that later. As she slowly undid the zip, she thanked the heavens that she'd had calculus class today — the large book she used for studying purposes made a great makeshift umbrella.

She quickly re zipped the bag, throwing it back over her shoulder. It was a Kirby bag gifted to her by a friend, A white haired boy in her biology, English & art classes. He'd given it to her for her birthday a few months back, along with a card covered in Zelda stickers.

As she hurried along the empty pavement, she couldn't resist the urge to jump in a small puddle here and there. It meant that her socks & shoes would take a while longer to dry, but it was definitely worth it.

"this book is pretty heavy"

She mused as she held said item above her head. It was around 250 pages, so it's no surprise that it weighed a lot. She only now realised how ridiculous she probably looked — running amok in the rain with a soggy school bag & a heavy book hanging over her head. But again, no one was around, so why should she care about what she looked like?

As she turned the street corner, she was instantly hit with a lovely aroma of pumpkin spice and embers. She slowed her footsteps, looking around the new area for the location of the scent. Was someone baking and just so happened to leave a window open? Or was there a restaurant open on a day like this? If it was the latter, then they  _must_  be crazy, she decided. She continued shuffling along the dark road, looking side to side for the delicious aroma's origin. And surprisingly, instead of her finding it, it found her.

"Oh, look at you!! You're soaked to the skin, you poor little thing."

A red haired woman suddenly appeared in front of her, looking down at her with sympathy in her eyes. She was slightly startled by the stranger, causing her to step back in suprise. And the other noticed.

"Ah, I'm sorry for frightening you! My names Koizumi Mahiru, I work at zetsubō café across the street–

She proceeded to point at a little shop on the other side of the road, a light orange haze surrounding it. The tiny café had such a peaceful atmosphere, she could sense it from all the way over here. It was seemingly empty, apart from a group of teenagers - she guessed they worked there, considering the brown aprons and funny little hats - chatting away at the counter. There was the odd ceramic cup or plate laying on a table, but apart from that it was immaculate. That's where the smell had been coming from.

–I saw you walking along with a book over your head, and I figured you'd been caught in the rain for a tad too long, so a ran over here to invite you in! I'll get you a towel or two and a nice hot cup of Coco, okay?"

She looked up at the significantly taller girl, considering the offer. It didn't take her too long the answer though, as the sky did for her.

A flash of light errupted from the clouds, and not a second later, followed a large bang. The shorter girl jumped, a shiver going up her spine. It was only now that she realised how cold she really was, stuck in her wringing uniform.

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

The red head whisked her across the street. There was no cars, so they reached the café with ease. As soon as Koizumi opened the small glass doors, another lightning bolt struck the ground, and another clap of thunder followed. And again, The smaller girl jumped out of her socks.

"Ah!"

She accidentally let the involuntary noise slip from her mouth, quickly covering her face with her hands. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks,  _god she was s_ _o embarrassed._

The taller girl looked down at her, eyes widening as she pulled her into the shop.

"Hey, are you scared of the storm? It'll be okay, I'm sure it'll pass soon enough. You're safe here."

She was too stunned to reply to the statement, gasping quietly as she looked around. It was even more breathe taking than she previously thought.

Everything was as it looked from the outside, but now she noticed little details you wouldn't be able to without stepping inside. The walls were covered in bright paintings, each framed by a wooden outline. On each of the newly set tables sat a bowl of little sweet treats, ranging from m&ms to gummy bears. On the counter, a teddy bear plush leaned against a plain white cookie jar, looking seemingly harmless. The bears designs was for sure out of the ordinary, the girl had never seen anything as odd in her lifetime. And she had seen some  _stuff._  It was black and white, the colours split down the middle do they each took up half the bear. Its right eye was a deep black, matching the strange aesthetic well. However, it's left eye was a deep red, and jutting out in all different directions. She had the strangest urge to hug it.

"His name's Monokuma. Ibuki brought him back from one of her concert's, and he hasn't moved since."

The red head laughed, the beautiful sound ringing in the smaller girl's ears for a few seconds before fading.

Quick as a flash, the former pushed the latter towards a booth seat next to the window, patting her on the shoulder.

"I'll go get you those towels, feel free to ask one of the staff members if you want drink, I'm sure they won't mind"

And with that, she disappeared behind a wooden door labeled 'Staff only'.

And so, she was alone.


	2. Hello my old heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki Nanami meets Mikan Tsumiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ Kodaka: Give Mikan freckles you coward.  
> Also if you understand any of the references I love you  
> Oh yeah uh nb Gundham btw

She rested her face against the palm of her hand, sighing lightly as she looked out of the large window before her.

It was pretty dark outside, the only light source being the dimly lit street lamps dotted along the dreary pavement. Of course, the odd flash of lightning provided more light than the lamps, but they managed to set the scene just right.

It was like something out of a video game. A murder mystery, to be exact. Your character would spawn at the corner of the street, where she had entered. Your objective would be to find the bar owner, who's withholding information about the murder of Mr. Connor Dechart, a robotics expert who was found stabbed to death in his home at 5:57 pm by his wife, Amelia. If you decided to explore the dingy street, you'd be able to find some very valuable items, such as a piece of paper containing the phone number of his superior, Mr.Kamski. You'd also be able to find a black beanie, which was used by the killer. After you'd found those items, you would head into the bar, and begin a conversation with a red headed Woman, and after some debating, she'd tell you to find Jericho, which would turn out to be an assassination group.

...Maybe she should become a game designer.

She sat there for about 3 minutes, staring out at the small shops and apartment that were lined up along the street side. There was a hairdressers almost directly across from where she sat, but all the lights were switched off, indicating that it was closed. _Probably because of the rain_ , she mused.

There was a sweet shop too, on the bottom left corner to be exact. The outside was painted a pale lilac, except the window sill & frame, which were a very light blue. Outside, there sat a small white, plastic table with 2 pink chairs, in case people wanted to sit outside with an ice cream. The pastel colour scheme made the little shop feel very welcoming. But again, all lights were off. The shop was closed.

There wasn't much else apart from flats. She thought she remembered seeing a bookshop when she ran in, but she couldn't see it now. No matter, she can find it again next time.

She was surprised that she'd never noticed any of this before, considering the fact that she walked down here almost every day. Maybe it's because she's been taking the bus more recently? But then, why hadn't she seen this stuff before then? And she'd been caught in the rain plenty of times, so why only now was Koizumi inviting her in?

As she though about the answers for these seemingly endless questions, surrounded by silence, she felt a small tap on her shoulder.

"Sorry I took so long! I didn't realise Tanaka had used them to dry their devas, so I had to blow dry them for you"

_Ah, Koizumi's back with the towels._

"Devas?" She asked, confused.

The smaller girl moved along the bench like seat, allowing room for Koizumi to squeeze in. The barista sat down next to her, sitting 2 of the 3 towled on the table. The one she was still holding, she placed over the other girl's shoulders.

"It's a nickname for their hamsters, the dark devas of destruction. Not too sure what it means, and whenever I ask they say it means something about demons and whatnot"

She then pulled it over her head, rubbing it gently to dry her hair. She was careful to avoid the adorable little hair clip on the left side of her head. She continued to run the towel over her head for the next few minutes, the smaller thoroughly enjoying the grooming session.

After she was finished there, she moved onto her face. The red head gently patted away any stray water droplets that had run down her face from her hair. _It feels really nice,_ the younger thought.

Koizumi then stripped the other girl of her small brown jacket, which was thoroughly soaked. She lay it on the tile floor, next to her school bag.

"I'll go dry these for you. There's a blanket hanging over the back of the seats if you want to use it. Need a hot drink to warm you up?"

"Yes, please. A hot chocolate would be lovely, if it's not too much trouble" she nodded, arms folded in her lap.

"Of course. Just a second."

The red head quickly stood up from the booth, smoothing out her short brown skirt before heading towards the counter. She quickly grabbed a note pad and paper, waving at the group of teenagers next to her. Her posture was quite stiff, no slouching over or waving her arms about. She stood straight up, shoulders back and head held high. _Kinda like a princess would,_ she thought to herself.

When Koizumi arrived back at the booth, she didn't sit down again. She stood in front, neatly jotting down her order. _Wow, even her writing's posh._

"What would you like with your hot chocolate? There's whipped cream, marshmallows, and coco powder to choose from, you can have all 3 if you'd like. You also get a free pastry with it, like a croissant, or you can have a biscuit if you'd prefer."

"Woah, that's a lot to choose from" she laughed quietly. She placed a finger on her cheek, making a slight pout as she thought about what to order. She looked over at the pastry menu on one of the walls, reading over it a few times before deciding.

"Okay, I think I'll have Whipped cream and marshmallows, and a strawberry tart."

"Great!" Koizumi said as she went back to writing, only taking a few seconds to complete it. She ripped the small page out, folding it over as she tucked the notebook and pen into the back of her pocket.

"I need to held Ibuki with cleaning duty, so I'll ask Mikan to make this for you. Her hot chocolates are the best, trust me! She's great at this kinda stuff"

As the red head walked away, the other girl followed her movements, wondering if she'd talk to Mikan. She wanted to catch a glimpse of her. _It's purely out of curiosity_ , she told herself. And luckily, she did.

Just before Koizumi once again entered the back room, she walked up to the group of teens talking happily around the counter. She gently placed a hand on the shoulder of a girl with dark purple hair that was tied up in a bun, minus the odd little hairs sticking out + the bangs framing her face. _Wait, purple? That's odd,_ she thought to herself.

The girl turned around to look at Koizumi, and _wow._

She had a pink neon plaster over the bridge of her nose, cute brown freckles dotted all around it. She had lovely amethyst eyes, a small beauty mark under her left, and beautiful fair skin. She wore a plain white blouse, the sleeves rolled up just past her elbows, and on her bottom half she had a pair of black shorts, gold buttons decorating the pockets & fly zip. A back belt with a shining gold buckle holding them up. She had a roll of bandages wrapped around her left arm & right leg, from her ankle to her knee & her wrist to her elbow. Her hands were also covered in plasters, ranging from green to blue to purple to pink, all of them neon like the plaster on her face. She wasn't wearing any makeup, excluding the touch of mascara that brought out her exquisite eyes. Because her hair was tied up, the skin on the back of her neck was exposed, but that was covered up by a tattoo. A tattoo of large purple butterfly to be exact.

_Gods, she was gorgeous._

Whilst she had been analysing the barista, Koizumi & the girl had swiftly ended the conversation they were having, and the red hair waved goodbye before disappearing into the back room. The purple haired one turned around to start preparing her order, and as she did, she happened to catch the short girl staring at her. It took a moment or two, but a soft pink blush spread across her cheeks, eyes wide in suprise. After a moment of staring, the barista smiled at her and waved. Chiaki shook her head gently, before smiling and waving back.

_'I'm gonna go make your coffee now'_

She mouthed to her. She was good at lip reading, since that's how her and Ko communicate in every class.

_'Okay, thank you!'_

She said back, feeling a petite blush crawling up the back of her neck. She was a full body blusher, if she was embarrassed then there was no way of hiding it.

The cute barista smiled once more, before heading behind the counter to the coffee machine. When her back was turned, Chiaki instantly buried her head in her hands, blushing in embarrassment over behind caught gawking at the pretty girl. _If this is how every trip here is going to be, then she's **screwed**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha gay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!! As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! Have a good night everyone!!


End file.
